Metalicana and the Dragon Scale
by SmileyFace207
Summary: Metalicana Redfox, orphaned at a young age is left with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. However they have been keeping a secret, he's a wizard. Watch him and his new friends, Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Marvell, work together to stop the evil wizard Zeref and his quest to obtain the magical Dragon Scale. A spin off of the first book in the Harry Potter series. I don't own cover.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

_This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it doesn't turn out too good, but I am open for suggestions so fire away in the reviews. This idea was inspired by_ _ **TheSavageMan100**_ _, and the Disney Parody Series, they are great and you should read them. I'm also going based off the books, so if you haven't read them but seen the movies, one or two things might be different._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, the masterminds behind them are Hiro Mashima and J.K. Rowling(but I did change the words a little)._

Mr. and Mrs. Lates, of number seven Christina Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved with anything strange or mysterious. Mr. Lates was a chef at a bar and grill called Blue Pegasus. He is a slim man with messy, brownish-blond hair, and eyes that made girls fall at his feet. Mrs. Lates was just as gorgeous, with big, blond curls and long legs; making it easier to look over fences to spy on the neighbors.

The couple had a small son named Jose, and in their opinion there was no better son anywhere. They had everything they wanted, but they had a secret, and it was their greatest fear that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Redfoxs.

Mrs. Redfox and Mrs. Lates are actually sisters, but haven't talked in a long time; after all Mrs. Redfox and her husband where as unLates as could be. The two also knew that the Redfoxs had a small son too, but have never seen him. There was a good reason to keep them away, they didn't want Jose getting mixed up in that.

Our story starts when Mr. and Mrs. Lates wake up on a dull Tuesday morning. Mr. Lates hummed while picking out a tie for work, Mrs. Lates gossiped while wrestling a screaming Jose in a high chair. None of them noticed the little cat with wings fly past the window.

Mr. Lates said goodbye to his wife and child and got into his car to go to work. At the corner of the street he noticed a pure white cat reading a map. Mr. Lates didn't believe, and when he turned around to get a second glance, all he saw was the white cat without a map. What was he thinking? Must have been a trick of the light.

Mr. Lates blinked and stared at the cat. The cat stared back. As Mr. Lates drove up the road he looked in his rearview mirror and saw the cat reading the sign that said Christina Drive; no, looking at the sign, cats couldn't read maps or signs.

Mr. Lates gave a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except the large amounts of customers he was hoping to have that day. As he sat in the usual morning traffic, he couldn't help but notice all the strangely dressed people out. People in cartoon like outfits.

Mr. Lates hated people who dressed in funny clothes, the get ups you saw on young people these days! He supposed it was some stupid new fashion, or a convention was in town.

He drummed his fingers on the wheel and his eyes fell on a handful of these weirdos standing nearby. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Lates was surprised to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man was older than he was, and wearing a black cape with gold and red trim around the edges, as well as a tight black shirt that leaves little to the imagination, simple pants, and laced up boots. The nerve of him!

Mr. Lates then thought it had to be some silly stunt; these people were obviously collecting for something… yes that would be it. The traffic moved on a few moments later, Mr. Lates arrived in the Blue Pegasus parking lot, his mind back on customers and food.

Mr. Lates works in the back kitchen, if he worked at the tableside he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He didn't see the flying cats go past in broad daylight, though the people down the street sure had; they pointed and gazed open mouthed as cat after cat flew overhead. Cats couldn't fly.

Mr. Lates, however, had a perfectly normal, cat-free morning. He yelled at five cooks. He pleased serval important customers and shouted a bit more. He was in a good mood til lunchtime, when he thought it would be a good idea to walk across the street and get a donut from the bakery.

He had forgotten all about the cosplayers(assuming that it had to be a convention) until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he walked past. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly too. On his way out, clutching his donut in a bag, he caught a little of what they were saying.

"The Redfoxs, that's right, that's what I heard, their son, Metalicana"

Mr. Lates stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back as the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought against it.

He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his sous chef for not cleaning the kitchen well enough, grabbed his phone, and had almost pressed his home number in his contacts when he changed his mind. He put the phone back in his pocket and ran his hand through his hair, thinking… no, he was being stupid.

Redfox wasn't such an uncommon name. He was sure there were lots of people called Redfox who had a son called Metalicana. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was named Metalicana. He'd never met the boy. It might have been Michael, or Max.

There was no point in worry Mrs. Lates; she always got so upset whenever you mentioned her sister. He didn't blame her, if he'd had a sister like that… but all the same, those people in the weird clothes… he found it harder to concentrate on food that afternoon and when he left the building a five, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.

"Sorry," he grunted, as the old man stumbled and almost fell.

It was a few seconds before Mr. Lates realized that the man was wearing some of the weird clothes as well. He didn't seem upset after almost being knocked over.

Just the opposite, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a raspy voice, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who is gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" and the old man hugged Mr. Lates and walked off.

Mr. Lates stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that means. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, and he doesn't hope often, because he didn't like imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number seven, the first thing he saw (and it didn't improve his mood) was the white cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his fence. He was sure it was the same one. "Shoo!" Mr. Lates shouted. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Lates wondered.

Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mr. Lates overall he still had a nice, normal day. Mrs. Lates told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and Jose learned a new word ("Won't").

Mr. Lates tried to act as normal as possible. When Jose had been put to bed, he went to watch the evening news.

"And finally, people all over the country have reported that they have seen cat-like creatures with wings flying through the sky. Experts are stumped as to what these creatures could actually be or the sudden change in a cat's function." The reporter grinned. "Very Strange, and now to Ren Akatsuki with the weather. Anymore showers of flying cats tonight, Ren?"

"Well Jason," said the weatherman, 'I don't know about that, but I do know that there has been plenty of shouting stars all of the country. Maybe someone is celebrating the Magnolia Harvest Festival early, remember it's not til next week. However I can promise you that there will be plenty of rain showers tonight."

Mr. Lates sat frozen in his chair. Shooting stairs all over Foire? Cats that fly? Mysterious people cosplaying for no conventions? And a whisper, about the Redfoxs… Mrs. Lates came into the room carrying two cups of coffee.

It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Er… Jenny, dear… you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"

As he thought, his wife looked shouted and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.

"No, why?" she said sharply.

"Just some funny things of the news." Mr. Lates mumbled.

"Flying cats, shooting stars, and there were a lot of funny looking people in town today."

"So, what's that got to do anything?" Mrs. Lates snapped back.

"I just thought… that maybe… it was something… to do with her kind."

Mrs. Lates took a sip of her with pursed lips. Mr. Lates debated whether he should tell her that he'd heard the name "Redfox." He decided not to, instead saying as casually as he could,

"Their son, he'd be about Jose's age no wouldn't he?"

"I guess" his wife replied.

"What's his name again? Matthew, right?"

"Metalicana. Nasty, complicated name if you ask me."

"Yes, of course" Mr. Lates said, his hopes going up in flames. "l agree completely."

He didn't say anything else about the subject as the pair went to bed. Mr. Lates went to the window to look at the fence when Mrs. Lates was in the bathroom. The cat was still sitting there on the fence. Almost as if it was waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Maybe it had something to do with the Redfoxs? If it did… if it got out that the two families were related, he couldn't bear it.

The couple got into bed and Mrs. Lates fell asleep quickly. Her husband however, lay awake, thinking about the day's events. His last, comforting thought before he could finally fall asleep was that even if the Redfoxs were involved, there was no reason for them come near his family. The Redfoxs knew very well what he and Jenny thought of their kind.. he couldn't see how he and his wife could get mixed up in anything going on. He yawned and turned over, thinking that it couldn't affect them… how very wrong he was.

 _Well that's it, yes I'm using the dragons instead of the normal Fairy Tail characters. Also if it wasn't clear Mr. and Mrs. Lates are Jenny and Hibiki. I am splitting the chapters up to try to make mine shorter. If you think it was still too long, or if you rather I left the chapters the way they were written tell me in the reviews. This is my first fanfic, so suggestions are very much welcome._

 _~Smiley_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter_

* * *

While Mr. Lates was drifting into uneasy sleep, but the white cat on the fence outside was not getting a wink of sleep. It was sitting as still as a statue, its red eyes fixed on the far corner of Christina Drive. It didn't even shake when it heard a car down slam, or when two birds fly overhead. It was almost midnight before the cat moved.

A man appeared on the corner the cat was watching, almost as if he had just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and narrowed his eyes. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Christina Drive. He was short, and very old, easy to tell from the white hair on the side of his head. He was wearing a white coat with a fur trim and gold on the shoulders. Underneath is a basic t-shirt and pants, with lace up boots. He had dark eyes, claiming they were actually black, as well as a white haired mustache. This man's name was Makarov Dreyar.

Makarov Dreyar didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was not welcome. He was busy rummaging in his coat, looking for something. He did know that he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. He just chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his pocket. It was a small, crystal orb. He held it up in the air and it started glowing a pale blue. The street lights then seemed to heave the light sucked right out of them. It looked like the light was being absorbed by the orb. All the streetlights were out soon; the only light came from the cat's eyes staring at him. If anyone looked out their window, they wouldn't be able to see anything going on down below.

Makarov but the orb back into his coat pocket and set down the street toward number seven, where he leaned against the fence next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but he did start talking to it, "Fancy seeing you here, Professor Porlyusica."

He turned to smile at the white cat, but it was gone. In its place was a rather stern looking woman who was wearing her pink hair(yes pink)in a bun kept together by two gold pins with crescent moons on the ends. She also had on a long purple skirt, with a green tunic and tie. Tied together with a red cloak with a high collar and what looked to be dragon teeth on the collar. She looked a little ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a car sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a fence all day," said Professor Porlyusica.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor Porluusica sniffed angrily. "Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no; even the Muggles have noticed something's up. It was all over their news." She jerked her head towards the Lates's house. "I heard it. Flocks of exceeds… shooting stars… they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Hargeon; I bet that Oba-Babasama. She never made much sense."

"You can't blame them," Makarov said gently. "We've had very little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Porlyusica said irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Makarov, thinking he would say something, but he didn't, so she continued. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to finally disappear, the Muggles found out about us all. Do you think he really has gone, Makarov?"

"It sure looks that way," Makarov replied. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a root beer barrel?"

"A what?"

"A root beer barrel. They're a kind of Muggle candy I'm rather found of."

"No, thank you," Professor Porlyusica said coldly, as though she didn't think it was the time for root beer barrels. "As I was saying, even if You-Know-Who has gone…"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense, for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Zeref."

Porlyusica flinched, but Makarov, who was unwrapping a root beer barrel, didn't notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be scared of saying Zeref's name."

"I know you haven't," Porlyusica said, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows that you're the only one You-Know-Who, oh right, Zeref, was scared of."

"You flatter me. Zeref had powers I will never have."

"Only because you are too, well, noble to use them."

"It's lucky its dark. I haven't blushed this much since Bob told me he liked my new hat."

Porlyusica shot a look at Makarov and said, "The exceeds are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

Porlyusica has finally reached the real reason she been waiting on a fence all day. For neither as a cat nor as a woman had fixed Makarov with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was clear that whatever "everyone" was saying, she wasn't going to believe it until Makarov told it was true. Makarov didn't answer, instead he was focused on unwrapping another root beer barrel.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Zeref turned up in Everlue Hollow. He went to find the Redfoxs. The rumor is that Aphrodite and Aries Redfox are, are, that they're.. dead."

Makarov bowed his head, and Porlyusica gasped. "Aphrodite and Aries… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… oh, Makarov…"

Makarov patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know.." he said heavily.

Porlyusica's voice started to tremble as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Redfox's son, Metalicana. But… he couldn't. he couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Metalicana Redfox, Zeref's power somehow broke… and that's why he's gone."

Makarov nodded. "It's… it's true. After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all things to stop him… but how in the name of Heaven did Metalicana survive?"

"We can only guess, we may never end up knowing."

Porlyusica was wiping her tears away. Makarov gave a little sniffle was he took a golden pocket watch out and examined it.

He put it back then said, "Gildarts's late. I suppose it was him who told you I'd be here?"

"Yes, and I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here of all places?"

"I've come to bring Metalicana to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You can't possibly mean the people that live here?" Porlyusica shouted, pointing her finger at number seven. "Makarov, you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son… I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for candy. Metalicana Redfox is coming here!"

"It's the best place for him, his aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter? Really, Makarov, you think you can explain all of this in one letter? These people will never understand him," she said calming down a little.

"Everyone will know his name," Makarov said, "Famous before he can walk and talk, for something he won't even remember! Can't you imagine how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Porlyusica opened her mouth, but then changed her mind, "Yes, you're right. But how is he getting here?"

"Gildarts is bringing him."

"You think it is wise to trust Gildarts with something as important as this?"

"I would trust him with my life."

"I'm not saying that his heart isn't in the right place, but he is a little careless. He does tend to… what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence. It grew louder and then out of the sky a huge motorcycle fell onto the road into front of them. The man on the motorcycle was something else, a tall muscular man. With his redish-brown hair slicked back reaching his shoulders. His left arm and leg are metal prosthetics. He is wearing a long, black, high-collared cloak. He has on loose-fitting pants and his torso is almost completely bandaged. In his arms was a bundle of blankets.

"Gildarts," said a relieved Makarov. "You're finally here, and where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Makarov, sir," the man replied, getting of the motorcycle as he spoke.

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir… house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started coming. He fell asleep fairly quickly."

Makarov and Porlyusica bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, barely visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. On is arm was a scar, shaped very strangely.

"Well… give him here, Gildarts, we'd better get this over with." Makarov took Metalicana in his arms and turned toward the Lates's house.

"Could I… say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Gildarts.

He went and ruffled the little hair the boy had on his hair. Then, Gildarts started to cry, very loudly.

"Shhh!" hissed Porlyusica, "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Gildarts, taking out a spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it, Aphrodite and Aries dead, and poor little Metalicana off to live with Muggles..."

"Yes, yes, its's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Gildarts, or we'll be found," Porlyusica whispered, patting Gildarts on the back gently as Makarov walked to the front door.

He laid Metalicana gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his coat, tucked it into Metalicana's blankets, and went back to the other two. They stood there for a minute looking at the bundle.

"Well," Makarov finally said, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Gildarts in a very muffled voice, "I'll be taking Hephaestus's bike back. Goodnight, Professor Porlyusica, Professor Makarov, sir." He wiped his tears and he got on the bike to start it up, it roared to life and rose into the air, soon disappearing into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor Porlyusica," said Makarov, nodding to her. Porlyusica nodded in reply.

Makarov turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped to take out the orb. It started to glow again, and then the light was absorbed again by the streetlights, lighting Christina Drive up and he was now able to make out a white cat going around the corner at the other end of the street. He looked back the bundle on the steps of number seven, "Good luck, Metalicana," he murmured. He turned and with a swish of his coat he was gone.

* * *

 _Alright second chapter done, two things:_

 _Metalicana's scar is the Fairy Tail mark_

 _I made up Metalicana's parents and Sirius Black's names_

 _Leave a review below to tell me what you think._

 _-_ _ **Smiley**_


	3. Disappearing Act Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, if I did Gale would have happened a lot sooner (the manga though)_

It has been almost ten years have passed since the Lates family had woken up to find their nephew on their porch, but Christina Drive has hardly changed at all. The same tidy front lawn, the same living room that Mr. Lates had listened to the news report about the flying cats. Only the photos on the mantel showed the amount of time that passed.

However, the photographs only showed the Lates son Jose, there was no sign of another boy in the house. Yet Metalicana Redfox was still there, fast asleep, but not for long. His Aunt Jenny was awake and her voice made the first noise of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Metalicana woke with a start. His aunt bagged on the door again.

"Up!" she screeched.

Metalicana heard her walking toward the kitchen and the sound of the frying pan on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been really good. There was a flying motorcycle too. He had a weird feeling that he'd had the same dream before. His aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Almost," said Metalicana.

"Well, get moving, I'm putting you in charge of the bacon. Don't you dare burn it, everything has to be perfect for Jose's birthday."

Metalicana groaned.

"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing…"

Jose's birthday, how could he have forgotten? Metalicana got out of bed slowly and banged his head on the ceiling. He rubbed his head and got over it. He was used to it, because of the low ceiling of the room under the stairs and his height. He hunched over a little, got dressed, and walked to the kitchen.

The table was covered in all the presents Jose got. There was a new laptop, a second TV, and a racing bike. Why Jose wanted a bike was beyond him, Jose hated exercise, unless it involved punching someone. Metalicana was Jose's favorite punching bag, but Jose had a hard time catching him. Metalicana's height helped make him one of the faster kids, even if he didn't look like it.

He got lucky in the height department but everything else was lacking. He was thin, with almost no muscle, and the taller he got, the skinner he looked. He had a messy head of jet black hair, with ruby red eyes, making him look like one of those depressing goth kids.

The only thing that Metalicana thought looked even a little cool about him was an interesting scar on his right shoulder, which was usually covered up by his shirts. He had for as long as he could remember, he still remembers asking his Aunt Jenny about it.

She just said, "You got it in the car crash that your parents died in."

Uncle Hibiki entered the kitchen while Metalicana was turning over the bacon.

"Comb your hair!" he barked.

About once a week, Uncle Hibiki would say that Metalicana needed a haircut. It wasn't that long, it gets past his shoulders, but it was kinda of wild and all over the place. The constant haircuts made no difference.

Metalicana had started frying eyes by the time Jose walking it the kitchen with his mother. Jose didn't look much like either of his parents. He was only about three inches shorter than Metalicana, with the same colored hair, but grew at a normal pace and had natural red highlights. His ears are slightly pointed, matching his sharp face and other features, as well as green eyes.

Aunt Jenny said that he looked like an angel, Metalicana said he looked like a shaved, constipated Chihuahua that won't shut its trap.

Metalicana was getting breakfast on the table, trying to work with the little room he had. Jose was busy counting his presents, looking disappointed.

"Thirty-six, that's two less than last year." He said, looking up at his parents.

"Darling, you haven't counted Uncle Ichiya's present, see, it's right under the big on from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," Jose said, as his face started to turn red.

Metalicana saw a huge Jose tantrum coming, so he began to eat as much bacon as possible in case the table got flipped over. Aunt Jenny obviously saw the danger that was coming too.

She said, "And we'll buy you two more while we're out. How's that sound pumpkin? Two more, is that all right?"

Jose thought for a minute. It looked like he was trying to take a calculus test.

He eventually said, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…"

"Thirty-nine sweetheart," said Aunt Jenny.

"Oh."

Jose then sat down and grabbed the nearest package.

"The little tyke just wants his money's worth, like his father. Atta boy, Jose" Uncle Hibiki said, after he ruffled up Jose's hair.

He started ripping the paper of the gifts, reveling video games, remote controlled cars, a video camera, a new blue ray player, and more. He was unwrapping the latest I-phone model when Aunt Jenny came back cell phone in hand, looking angry.

"Bad news, Hibiki," she said. "Mrs. Heartfillia's broken her leg. She can't take him."

She jerked her head in Metalicana's direction. Jose had a look of horror on his face, but Metalicana was as happy as could be. Every year on Jose's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day. Every year, Metalicana was left behind with Anna Heartfillia, a crazy old lady who lived two streets away. Metalicana hated her. The house smelled like animal waste and Mrs. Heartfillia made him look at pictures of her cats.

"Now what?" Aunt Jenny said furiously, looking at Metalicana as if it was his fault.

Metalicana knew that he should feel sorry for Mrs. Heartfillia because she broke her leg, but he also knew that meant he could go one year without seeing Leo, Aquarius, Taurus, and Plue.

"We could call Ichiya," suggested Uncle Hibiki.

"Don't be silly, she hates him"

They often talked about Metalicana like this, as if he wasn't around.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend, Karen?"

"On vacation in Onibas."

"You could just leave me here," Metalicana said hopefully, he could watch the TV all he wanted and maybe go on Jose's computer.

Aunt Jenny just gave a sour face, "And come back to find the house in ruins?"

"I won't blow up the house," Metalicana tried to argue but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take him to the zoo" Aunt Jenny said slowly, "… And leave him in the car…"

"That car's brand new, he's not being left alone in…"

Jose began to cry loudly, well fake cry anyway. He hasn't cried in years, but he knew that his parents would give him anything he wanted if it would make him happy.

"Don't cry Jose baby, Mommy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"I… Don't… Want… Him… T-t-to to come!" Jose said in between fake sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!"

He shot Metalicana a nasty grin while his mother and father was too busy crying to comfort him.

Then the doorbell rang, "Oh no, they're here," Aunt Jenny shouted.

Jose's best friend, Aria, walked in with his mother. Aria was a larger boy with dark skin, known for his bright neon shirts, olive green pants, and having a white, medical eyepatch. He was usually one of the people who would hold down the person Jose wanted to beat up. Jose stopped fake crying at once. Half an hour later, Metalicana, still couldn't believe his luck. For the first time in his life he was sitting in the back of the Lates's car, with Jose and Aria, to go to the zoo.

 _Alright, so Metalicana is not going to be a carbon copy of Gajeel like in many fanfics he shows up in. He has normal length hair for boys, and no piercing (I mean, he is supposed to be eleven now, so I might add some in later). However, that isn't what I wanted to talk about, I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review telling me how to improve. I'm always welcome to advice, and would love to hear your opinion on the story so far (even if it isn't what I would like to hear)._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	4. Diappearing Act Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Not enough magic in the world could give me the ability to own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter._

His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Hibiki had taken Metalicana to the side. "I'm warning you boy, any funny business and you'll be stuck in the closest until Christmas."  
"I'm not going to do anything, honest," said Metalicana.

Uncle Hibiki still didn't believe him. No one ever did. The biggest problem was that strange things happened around him, and Metalicana gave up on telling the Lates family that he didn't make them happen.

Once, Aunt Jenny was tired of all the haircuts that ended with him looking the same. So she took a pair of scissors and cut is hair to the point where he was almost bald. Jose laughed himself silly at Metalicana, he ended up not getting any sleep just imagining what the other kids would say. He was picked on enough as it is. The next morning, he got up and his hair was the exact same way it was before his aunt touched it. He got a week in the closet for it, even though he tried to tell them that he had no idea how it grew back so fast.

He was also forced to try and wear the ugliest shirt he had ever seen, and the harder Aunt Jenny tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it got. It was soon only big enough to put on a doll. Aunt Jenny just thought it shrunk in the laundry and he wasn't punished.

Another time he was in trouble for being on the roof of the school cafeteria, no joke. Jose's gang had been chasing Metalicana, like every day, then he suddenly found himself sitting right on the roof. A letter was sent home, and he tried to tell Uncle Hibiki that all he was trying to do was jump behind a trash can.

However, nothing was going to go wrong today. It was even worth having to be with Jose and Aria to be out of the house. While driving, Uncle Hibiki complained to Aunt Jenny. He loved to complain: his coworkers, Metalicana, the government, Metalicana, the bank, and Metalicana were just a few of his favorite subjects. Today he was talking about young people and their motorcycles.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle," Metalicana remembered, "It was flying."

Almost crashing into the car in front of him Uncle Hibiki shouted, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

Jose and Aria snickered.

"I know they don't. It was only a dream."

Metalicana wished he hadn't said anything. If there was anything the Lates family hated more than questions, it was talking about things doing something they shouldn't. Even if it was in a cartoon, they thought that he might get dangerous ideas.

It was very sunny this Saturday and zoo was packed. Uncle Hibiki bought Jose and Aria large chocolate ice cream cones at the entrance. The lady at the stand asked Metalicana if he wanted anything before his aunt and uncle to hurry him away. So they went and bought him and cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad in Metalicana's opinion. He had the best morning he'd had in a while. He made sure to walk just a little bit away from the others. That way Jose and Aria, who were getting a little board, wouldn't move on to their favorite hobby, hitting him. Metalicana even got to finish Jose's dessert, because there wasn't enough ice cream on top so another for him was ordered.

However, he felt like this was way too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile exhibit. It was cool and dark, with windows along the walls doing the best they could to get the room lit. Behind the glass was many different types of lizards and snakes, crawling over the wood and stone.

Jose and Aria wanted to see things like poisonous cobras and man-crushing pythons. Jose soon found the largest snake there was. It could've wrapped around Uncle Hibiki's car and crushed it into a trash can. It didn't seem to be in the mood, it was pretty much fast asleep.

Jose had his nose pressed up against the glass, staring at the huge beast.

"Make it move," he whined to his father.

Uncle Hibiki tapped on the glass, but it stayed as it was.

"Do it again."

Uncle Hibiki used his knuckles and tapped on the glass again, a little harder than before. The snake still slept on through.

"This is boring," Jose complained.

He walked away. Metalicana walked in front of the glass and looked intently at the snake on the other side. He wouldn't have been surprised if the snake died of boredom. All alone, except for the stupid people tapping the glass and disturbing it all day. It was even worse than having that closest as a bedroom, he could at least go to the rest of the house.

The snake then started to wake up. It slowly raised its head, until it was eye level with Metalicana. It winked at him, and Metalicana stared back in response. He looked around to see if anyone was watching this, no one was. He then looked back at the snake and winked back. The snake jerked his head towards Uncle Hibiki and Jose.

It gave Metalicana a look that seemed to say, "I get that all the time."

"I know," Metalicana whispered, even though he wasn't sure if the snake could hear what he said.

"It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded his head.

"Where do you come from anyway?"

The snake pointed his tail at the sign in front of the tank. It said, Boa Constrictor, Bosco.

"Was it nice there?"

It pointed to the sign again, this specimen was bred in the zoo.

"Oh, I see, so you've never been to Bosco before?"

The snake shook his head, then a loud shout made them both jump.

"JOSE! MR. LATES! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT THIS SNAKE IS DOING!"

Jose came over as fast as he could.

"Out of my way," he told Metalicana, pushing him hard onto the ground.

The next part happened very fast. One minute, Aria and Jose were leaning against the glass. The nest they had jumped back with looks of horror on their face. Metalicana sat up and gasped at what he saw. The glass in front of the snake's tank was gone.

The snake was rapidly escaping and slithering on the floor. People throughout the exhibit where running towards the exits.

Metalicana swore he heard, "Bosco, here I come… Thank you amigo," as the snake went past him.

The keeper of the exhibit was in shock as well, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director even made Aunt Jenny some tea while apologizing. Aria and Jose could only mumble. As far as Metalicana seen, the snake went and playfully snapped at their heels as it passed them. By the time they were back in the car however, Jose was saying that it almost bit off his leg. Then Aria was saying had he was almost squeezed to death.

The worst for Metalicana was when Aria was calm enough to say, "Metalicana was talking to it, weren't you Metalicana?"

Uncle Hibiki waited until Aria left to go off on Metalicana.

He was so angry that he could hardly say, "Go… closest… stay… no meals."

Metalicana lay in his bed in the closest, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know the time so he wasn't sure if everyone was asleep. He wasn't going to risk sneaking some food from the kitchen until they were.

He has lived here from almost ten years, the most miserable ten years ever. Basically for as long as he could remember, ever since his parents died in a car crash when he was a baby. Sometimes if he really tried hard he saw a strange vison of a green light and a burning pain on his arm. He guessed this was the crash.

He didn't remember anything about his parents. His aunt and uncle never talked about them and he wasn't allowed to ask questions. There wasn't even pictures of them around the house.

When he was really little Metalicana dreamed of some unknown relative to take him. It never happened, this was his only family.

Sometimes he still thought (more like hoped) that the strangers around town seemed to know him. Very strange people too. Once a man smoking a cigar bowed to him while he was shopping with Aunt Jenny and Jose. After making sure Metalicana didn't know the man, Aunt Jenny rushed them out of the store.

Another time, this woman with so much gel that her hair looked like they were cat ears, waved to him on the bus. A bald man with a long black beard actually asked to shake his hand. The weirdest thing was that the people seemed to have disappear after he looked back to see them a second time.

At school he had no one. Everyone knew that Jose's gang didn't like him, and no one disagreed with Jose's gang.


	5. You've Got Mail Part 1

_Thank you to_ _ **faith heart**_ _for the follow and favorite._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I have no letters telling me that I own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, sadly._

The snake escaping the zoo got Metalicana his longest punishment yet. When he was allowed out of the closet again, summer vacation had started and Jose had already broken his video camera, his remote control airplane had crashed, and knocked down Ms. Heartfillia the first time on his bike.

Metalicana was happy school was over, but Jose's gang visited the house every day, and there was no escape. Aria, Drake, Hiroshi, and Rala were tough and stupid. However, Jose was the toughest and stupidest of all of them, so he was the leader.

The rest of them were happy to play Jose's favorite sport: Metalicana hunting. It's the reason why Metalicana tried to spend as much time as hi could away from the house during the summer.

When September finally comes he would be going to middle school, and he wouldn't be going with Jose. Jose was accepted to Uncle Hibiki's old private school, Phantom Lord. Aria was going there too. Metalicana would be going to the local public school, Trimens Middle.

Jose thought it was hilarious.

"They stuff people's heads into toilets on the first day of school there," he told Metalicana. "Want to practice upstairs?"

"No thanks. The poor toilet never had anything worse than your face in it, it might get sick."

Metalicana ran after replying before Jose could put it together.

In July, Aunt Jenny was taking Jose out to by his uniform for school, and left Metalicana at Ms. Heartfillia's. She wasn't as bad this time around, she wasn't too happy with her cats because her broken leg was tripping over one.

She let him watch TV and gave him a stale chocolate cake.

Later that night, Jose was proudly parading around in his new uniform. He was wearing a maroon overcoat, with a high collar, a pair of gray slacks, and a hideous orange tie. He also had a stick, which was used to hit the other students when the teachers weren't looking. It was for some sort of be good training for later in life.

Looking at Jose, Uncle Hibiki said it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Jenny was in tears over the fact that her little sweetie-poo looked so handsome and grown-up. Metalicana didn't trust himself to speak. It took everything he had to keep himself from laughing.

Aunt Jenny decided that instead of buying his school's uniform that she would just dye Jose's old clothes gray. Metalicana figured it was best not to argue with her over it.

Uncle Hibiki and Jose came down, wrinkling their noses at the smell of the dye. Jose was banging the Phantom Lord stick on the table (he carried it everywhere), and Uncle Hibiki was reading the newspaper. His uncle looked at the time, waiting for eight, when the mail arrives. It was eight-thirty.

"Get the mail, Jose," Uncle Hibiki said.

"Make Metalicana get it."

"Metalicana, get the mail."

"Make Jose get it."

"Poke him with your Phantom Lord stick Jose."

Metalicana dodged it and went out to get the mail. Three things were sitting in the mailbox. A postcard from his uncle's brother Ichiya, something that looked like and bill, and… a letter for Metalicana.

Metalicana grabbed it and stared at it. No one has ever written to him in his whole life. Who would? No friends, no other family, and he didn't have a library card so no letters complaining about late books. Yet in his hands, was a letter addressed to him.

Mr. M. Redfox

The closet under the stairs

7 Christina Drive

The envelope looked old, being made of parchment, the address written in a deep red ink contrasting the yellow tinted paper. There was no stamp but a wax seal on the back bearing what looked to be a coat of arms. A circle, divided into four parts, a dragon, a mermaid, a dog, and a demon with a smaller circle in the center with the letters FT.

"Hurry up brat, are you checking for bombs in the letters!" Uncle Hibiki shouted.

He laughed a little at his own joke. Metalicana walked back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter in disbelief. He gave his uncle the bill and postcard and started to open up his own letter. Uncle Hibiki was too concerned with the bill and Uncle Ichiya being sick, that he didn't notice.

"Dad, Metalicana's got something!" Jose shouted, guess he noticed.

Metalicana was already unfolding the letter, written on similar paper the envelope was made of. Then Uncle Hibiki took it out of his hands.

"Hey, give me back my letter!" he said while trying to take it back.

"Who would write to you?"

Uncle Hibiki then proceeded to open the letter. After a quick glance, his face started to turn red.

"J-J-Jenny!" Uncle Hibiki said while holding the letter out of Metalicana's reach.

Aunt Jenny looked at the letter herself, and almost fainted.

"Oh my goodness Hibiki, what should we do?"

The pair seemed to forget the two almost middle schoolers were in the room with them.

"Get out, both of you" Uncle Hibiki told them while stuffing the letter back into the envelope.

Metalicana didn't budge.

"I WANT MY LETTER!"

"OUT!"

He then grabbed the back of the two boys shirts and threw them into the hall. They then had a fight over who could listen through the door. Jose won, Metalicana was left on his stomach listening from the crack underneath.

"Hibiki, how could they possibly know exactly where he sleeps?" Aunt Jenny asked in a quivering voice.

"They could be following us."

"But what do we do now? Should we write back, tell them we don't want…"

"No, we'll just ignore it. If they don't get an answer they won't do anything. Yes, that is the best idea."

"But…"

"I'm not having one of those people in this house Jenny! We swore that we would stamp out that nonsense when we took him in."

Later that night Uncle Hibiki visited Metalicana in the closest for the first time in history.

"Where's my letter at?" Metalicana asked the moment Uncle Hibiki opened the door. "Who is writing to me all of a sudden?"

"It was a mistake, so I burned it, now you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"It wasn't a mistake, it even had my closest on the address."

"QUIET BRAT!"

Dust fell from the ceiling, and Uncle Hibiki took a deep breath to calm down.

"Um actually Metalicana, about this old closest. Me and you aunt have thought that you are getting a little big for it, and think it would be a good idea for you to move into Jose's second bedroom."

"Why?"

"What have we said about asking questions! Just take your stuff upstairs."

The house you see, has four bedrooms. The master, for his aunt and uncle, a guest room, one for Jose to sleep in, and the last was used as a storage closest for Jose.

It only took one trip to get his stuff upstairs, his new bedroom. He sat of the bed and stared at all the toys that Jose broke. The only things that looked like they haven't been used where a few books. Downstairs he could hear Jose complaining to his parents on how he needed the room and they should force Metalicana out.

Yesterday he would have done anything to be in this situation. However, now he would rather still be in the closest if it meant he could have his letter back.


	6. You've Got Mail Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Just like last time, I still have no letters coming to tell me I am the new owner of Fairy Tail or Harry Potter._

* * *

Everyone was quiet at breakfast the next morning. Jose tried everything, from kicking his mother, to throwing his turtle on the roof, but the room was still Metalicana's. Metalicana was regretting not opening the letter in the hallway. Uncle Hibiki and Aunt Jenny were giving worried looks at each other.

When the mail came Uncle Hibiki made Jose get it, maybe as a way to try and be nice.

Jose shouted from the other room, "Another one came! It says, Mr. M. Redfox, the smallest bedroom, 7 Christina Drive."

Uncle Hibiki jumped out of his chair and rushed to the hallway. He wrestled Jose to the ground and got the letter from him. It was extra difficult because Metalicana grabbed Uncle Hibiki's neck to pull him back.

After the wrestling pile disbanded, Uncle Hibiki stood up with the letter.

"Go to the closet, I mean your bedroom" he told Metalicana while gasping for breath, "You too, Jose."

Metalicana was pacing in his new room. Whoever was writing to him knew that his room changed and that he didn't get the first letter. Maybe they would try again. If they do, he had to make sure to get whatever they were trying to send.

He developed a master plan. Waking up at six in the morning as quietly as possible so he didn't wake up the others. He ran downstairs without turning on the lights. He then was going to wait outside for the mail man so he could get the mail first.

In the hallway, Metalicana tripped, over something alive. The lights were then turned on. The alive thing he tripped over was uncle Hibiki in a sleeping bag.

He shouted at Metalicana for the next half an hour, and then had him make coffee. When Metalicana got back from the kitchen the mail had arrived into his uncle's lap.

There was three of the letters this time, but before Metalicana could say anything, Uncle Hibiki started ripping them into pieces.

Later that day, instead of going to work, his uncle boarded up the mail slot in the door.

"If they can't deliver them, they will just have to give up," he said to his wife.

"I don't know if that is going to work."

"Oh it will work alright, I'm sure of it."

On Friday, there was twelve more letters that they had shoved under the door, and through cracked windows. After that, Uncle Hibiki boarded up every crack in the house, after burning the other letters.

The next day the produce box his aunt orders came, and twenty-four letters were inside. His uncle was calling the company and the post office trying to find someone to complain to. His aunt put the letters in the blender.

"Who would want to talk to you so badly?" Jose asked Metalicana.

Finally, Sunday came, and Uncle Hibiki was as happy as could be, after the mail doesn't come on Sundays. He reminded the family of this fact a dozen time.

In the middle of breakfast, they heard something coming from the chimney, coming down it more like. They rushed to the living room, where almost forty letters came flying around as they tried to land on the floor. Metalicana was jumping up to grab one, while the others all ducked.

"GET OUT!" his uncle shouted as he rushed everyone into the hall and closed the door.

They still could hear the letters filling up the room on the other side of the wall. Uncle Hibiki was trying to be calm, but his face was slowly turning red.

"That does it, everyone be ready in five minutes. We have to go away for a while, only bring clothes with you and no arguments."

About ten minutes later they had taken down the boards on the doors and were driving to who knows where. Even Aunt Jenny knew better than to ask her husband about where they were going. They didn't stop once along the way and Jose was miserable. He was hungry, missed five TV shows, and hadn't got to blow any bosses on his computer.

Uncle Hibiki stopped outside a hotel that looked like it came out of a horror movie. Jose and Metalicana shared a damp room with twin beds. Jose was snoring logs, but Metalicana stayed awake just wondering about whatever came to mind as he watched the cars go by.

They had just finished breakfast the next morning when the owner of the place came over holding a letter in his hand.

"Sorry but is there a Mr. M. Redfox at this table, I got about a hundred of the letters addressed to him at the front desk."

She held up the letter in her hand as proof. Metalicana tried to grab it, but Uncle Hibiki grabbed it first. The woman stared at him.

"I'll take them," Uncle Hibiki said to her.

They all got up quickly at his uncle's orders and left the dining room.

"Dear, don't you think it would be better for us to go back home?" Aunt Jenny asked.

Uncle Hibiki didn't hear her, or didn't care, he was already driving to the middle of a forest. He went all over the place stopping, getting out, shaking his head, going back in, and driving somewhere new.

"Has daddy gone nuts?" Jose asked his mother.

It started to rain when Uncle Hibiki stopped at a beach and locked the rest of them in the car. Jose sniveled.

"It's Monday," he said. "I want to stay at a place with a TV, a new episode of One Piece is comes out tonight."

Monday huh, they that means tomorrow would be Tuesday, also known as Metalicana's eleventh birthday. His birthdays weren't the best, I mean last year he got a hanger. Still you only turn eleven once.

Uncle Hibiki came back with a package and a smile on his face.

"Found the perfect place to stay, come on! Everyone out!"

They walked up to a shack that could've belonged to a murderer, sitting right on top of a rock. There was also no TV, sorry Jose.

"A nice man has agreed to lend us his boat to get to the house," Uncle Hibiki said pointing to a little rowboat.

It took a long time to finally reach their destination. It was just as awful as it looked. It stunk of seaweed, the cold wind was blowing through the cracks and there were only two rooms.

The only food they had with them was a bag of chips and four bananas.

Uncle Hibiki smiled at the empty fireplace, "Some of those letters would be good now, I am right?"

He was in a great mood, thinking that no one would be able to send letters to the middle of nowhere during a major storm. Metalicana agreed with him, but the thought depressed him more than anything.

The storm got worse as the night went on, making it freezing cold. Metalicana couldn't get a wink of sleep, no matter how he tried to get comfortable.

Jose's arm was hanging off the couch as he slept, and Metalicana decide to look at his watch and do a personal countdown to his birthday. He wondered if anyone would even remember.

There was five minutes left and Metalicana heard a creaking noise.

Four minutes, he was thinking that maybe the house was full of letters and that he could steal one of them.

Three minutes, that was the sea banging against the rock, right?

Two minutes, what was that weird crunching sound?

One minute.

Thirty seconds.

Twenty.

Ten.

Nine.

Maybe he should wake Jose up to annoy him.

Three.

Two.

One.

BOOM. The whole was shaking and Metalicana sat upright, staring at the door and listening to the person knocking to come in.


	7. You're a Wizard

_**Disclaimer:**_ _(Do I really have to keep saying this) I don't own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail, this is purely for the sake of entertainment and the fact that I'm not that good of a writer._

The person kept knocking, and Jose finally woke up.

"Where's the cannon?" he said like a moron.

The was a crash as Uncle Hibiki came into the room with a rifle. He must have got it from the guy who owned the place.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I'm armed!"

The knocking stopped and there was a quick period of silence. Then, the door was knocked off its hinges and landed on the floor with a bang.

A large man was now standing in the doorway. With reddish-brown hair, bandaged arms, and most of his midsection was replaced with metal. He came into the shack, then put the door back into place.

He turned to everyone as if nothing had happened, while everyone else was frozen from shock.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any beer laying around would you? It wasn't exactly a walk in the park to get here."

He went and sat on the couch where Jose sat terrified.

"Hey, you ok kid?" the man asked.

Jose squeaked, and ran as fast as he could to hide behind his mother.

"And here's Metalicana!" he said.

Metalicana looked into the man's eyes, and saw him break out into the biggest grin he has ever seen.

"Last time I saw you was when you just a baby. You look a lot like your dad, but I'm pretty sure that you got your mom's eyes."

Uncle Hibiki yelled at the stranger, "Leave this instant, you are breaking and entering!"

"Shut up, Lates," he said.

He reached over and grabbed Uncle Hibiki's gun, then crushed it with his bare hands like it was nothing.

"Anyway, Metalicana, happy birthday. I got you something, but I think I might have sat on it. It should still taste ok though."

From underneath his cloak he pulled out a box that was slightly squashed. Metalicana opened it while trembling. Inside was a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Metalicana written in red icing.

He looked up at the man, planning to say thank you, but instead said, "Who are you?"

He laughed, "That's right, I still haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. I'm Gildarts Clive, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Fairy Tail."

He then shook Metalicana's entire arm.

"So, where are we on the beer huh. Don't worry about it being too strong I can handle myself."

Gildarts then looked at the empty fire place. He walked over to it, and when he walked out of the way there was a roaring fire. Metalicana felt that he had just got into a warm bath.

He sat back on the couch, and took a sip from a flask he had in his cloak. Metalicana was getting anxious, more curious as to what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are?"

"Call Gildarts, everyone else does. Like I told you, I'm the Keeper of Keys at Fairy Tail, and you know all about Fairy Tail of course.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of it."

"Sorry," he said slowly getting up, looking at the Lates family with a death glare, "It's them who should be sorry. I knew you weren't getting the letters, but they didn't even tell you about Fairy Tail! Didn't you wonder where your parents learned everything?"

"Learned what?"

"SERIOUSLY," he roared, he looked back at his aunt and uncle, "Do you mean to tell me that he doesn't know about ANYTHING!"

Metalicana thought that was going too far. He did get good grades in school after all.

"I can do math and read." Metalicana said to him.

Gildarts waved it off, "I meant about our world."

"What world?"

Gildarts looked like he might just explode.

"LATES!" he roared again, "But you have to know about your mom and dad right, their famous. You're famous."

"My parents couldn't have possible been famous."

"You don't know, you really don't know," Gildarts said, running a hand through his hair, "You don't know what you are?"

Uncle Hibiki decided to speak up, "Stop! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

Gildarts just gave him another look that would make a serial killer run for cover, "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Makarov left him? I was there too! I saw him leave it on your doorstep Lates, and you never gave it to him!"

"Never gave what to me?" Metalicana asked excitedly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU TO SAY MORE!" Uncle Hibiki yelled with more passion.

Aunt Jenny just had a look of horror on her face.

"You're a wizard Metalicana."

The house went silent, all that was heard was the sea and the wind.

"…a what?" Metalicana asked.

"A wizard," Gildarts repeated, "a good one too, after some training of course. With a mom and dad like yours what else could you be? I think that it is about time that you read your letter."

Metalicana reached out and grabbed the letter he had been after for almost a week now. It said:

 _Fairy Tail School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Makarov Dreyer_

 _Dear Mr. Redfox,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Fairy Tail School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed document, listing all required materials. The term begins on September 1. We await your exceed no later than July 31._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Grandine Porlyusica_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Questions rushed around in Metalicana's brain, and he had no idea which to ask first. He finally picked one.

"What does, we await your exceed mean?"

"That reminds me," Gildarts said, ignoring the question for the moment.

He opened up the window and a pale yellow cat with white wings flies in. The window is closed as soon as it is opened.

He then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from off the table and starting writing. When he was done, he gave the note to the cat.

"Sorry about making you wait outside so long, won't happen again."

The cat takes the note in his paws and goes back out the window, how did it even open the window in the first place?

"Where was I?" Gildarts asked himself.

Uncle Hibiki had other ideas than to let Gildarts do as he pleases, "He's not going."

Gildarts grunted. "I'd like to see a powerful Muggle like you stop him."

"A what?" Metalicana asked, now interested.

"Muggle, it's what we call nonmagic people like them."

"Were swore that when we took him in that we would put a stop to this wizard nonsense," Uncle Hibiki said.

"You knew, all this time you knew I'm a wizard?" Metalicana said annoyed.

"Knew!" Aunt Jenny said, finally joining the conversation, "Of course we knew! I mean with my sister being who she was. My parents were so proud when she got a letter. Came home on her breaks turning teacups into rats, putting frogs into their pockets with a little wave of her hand. I was the only one who knew what she really was… a freak! But our mother and father were just so proud to have a witch in the family!"

It was almost as if she was preparing this her entire life, she kept ranting about how she met Metalicana's father and had him. Talking about how she knew he would be just like his parents, but then his parents had to get themselves blown up so they were stuck with him.

However, blown up was not a good choice of words for Aunt Jenny, as she always told Metalicana that his parents died in a car crash.

"Blown up? You said they died in a car crash!" Metalicana yelled annoyed.

"CAR CRASH!" Gildarts roared, "How could a car crash kill Aphrodite and Aries Redfox? This is an outrage! Metalicana Redfox not knowing his own story when every kid in our world idolizes him!"

"But why? I want to know what happened?" Metalicana asked.

Gildarts's anger went away and he looked very nervous.

"I wasn't expecting this, I had no idea you wouldn't know this much, even when Makarov warned me. Metalicana, I don't know if I'm the best person to tell this to you, but I guess someone has to. You can't go to Fairy Tail without knowing all of this."

He gave the Lates family a dirty look.

"Now, I can't tell you everything, it's a huge mystery as to way it happened."

He looked at the fire for a few minutes without saying a word, finally he sat back down on the couch, and began to tell the story.

"I suppose it started with a person, well, everyone in our world knows about him."

"Who?" Metalicana asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but I'm not comfortable with saying his name. No one says it really."

"Why not?"

"Metalicana, people are still scared of him. Man this is harder than I thought. Alright, so this wizard went bad or evil. As evil as you could be. His name was…"

Gildarts gulped.

"Could you write it down?" Metalicana suggested.

"No, I can't spell it. Here it goes… Zeref."

Gildarts shuddered.

"Don't make me say it again ok. Anyway, he started looking for followers, about twenty years ago. Got some too, some were afraid, others wanted a piece of his power. Those were dark times, Metalicana, you didn't know who to trust. He was taking over. Anyone who stood up to him was killed. Fairy Tail was one of the only safe places left. Makarov is the only one that You-Know-Who was scared of, so he didn't dare try to take the school, not yet anyway. Now, your mom and dad were the best witch and wizard I have ever knew. Both of them were the head boy and girl in their day. I was a wonder You-Know-Who didn't try to recruit them before. Most likely knew that they weren't really into the dark stuff thanks to their relationship with Makarov. No one knows exactly why, but You-Know-Who went to your parent's place on Halloween ten years ago. Then he…"

Gildarts took a pause in his speech, and grabbed a tissue.

"Sorry, but it's really sad, I knew you parents and they were some of the nicest people you could meet."

Gildarts blew his nose with the tissue and continued.

"You-Know-Who killed, but the real mystery is that he tried to kill you too, but he couldn't. That mark on your arm is only scratch he could make on you. That's why so famous, Metalicana, you're the only one who survived him."

While Gildarts was finishing up, Metalicana, saw something. A flash on green light, and now he also remembered something else this time, a cold laugh. Gildarts just looked at him sadly.

"Now, listen here, brat," Uncle Hibiki said with his hands balled into to fists, "I accept that there is something weird about you and you parents, I think the world is better off without them, they got what they deserved in the end…"

Gildarts jumped up, his hand up like he wanted a high five, except a glowing circle was on his palm.

"I'm warning you, Lates… one more word…"

Sensing the dangerous aura coming from Gildarts, Uncle Hibiki shut his mouth.

"That's better."

Metalicana still had a few more questions he wanted to ask about what happened.

"So what happened to Zer…, sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, he just disappeared, on the same night he tried to kill you. Some say he kind, crazy talk in my opinion, others say he just lost his powers and was too weak to continue. Something about you finished him Metalicana, don't know what it was."

Gildarts looked at Metalicana with respect and warmth, but Metalicana was sure there had to be a mistake. Him, a wizard?

I mean come on, he has spent his entire life being bullied by his only family. If he was a wizard couldn't he have turned them into frogs every time they tried to lock him in the closest? If he could defeat the most powerful wizard ever, how come Jose could kick him around like a football.

"Gildarts, I think you made a mistake. I couldn't possibly be a wizard."

Gildarts just gave a little chuckle, "Not a wizard, you sure? You have never just made things happen before, whenever you were scared or angry?"

Now that Metalicana thought about it, it did make a little sense. Whenever his was chased by bullies at school, then suddenly out of his reach. Having his hair grow back whenever he dreaded the idea of going to school with a ridiculous haircut.

Had he always been getting his revenge, without even realizing it? Like when the snake was let out in the zoo, maybe he did that too?

"See?" Gildarts said with a smug look, "Metalicana Redfox, not a wizard, just you wait until you get to Fairy Tail."

Uncle Hibiki still had other ideas, and wasn't going down without a fight.

"Haven't I said that he isn't going already. I've read the letters and all of the stupid spell books, wands, and other supplies he needs."

"If he wants to go, a Muggle like you won't stop him," Gildarts growled, really starting to lose his patience with this, "He's going off the finest school for witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he is all set. He'll have people who understand him to hang out with and will be under the greatest headmaster Fairy Tail had ever had, Makarov Dreyer…"

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME INSANE OLD IDOIT TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

Yet he had just crossed the line with Gildarts. His hand started to glow again.

"NEVER," he shouted, "INSULT MAKAROV DREYER IN FRONT OF ME!"

He had the circle on is hand pointed at Jose, and then there was a flash of purple light. After the light died off, Jose was holding his butt in pain. When he turned around, Metalicana saw a pig tail coming in through a hole in his pants.

Uncle Hibiki and Aunt Jenny were too busy freaking out over Jose to pay attention to the other two in the room.

"That's what happens when you make me lose my temper," Gildarts said, with his hand returned to normal, "it didn't work like I wanted anyway. He was supposed to turn into an actually pig. Guess he is already too pig like."

He looked at Metaliana.

"Listen, it would be great if you could just not mention that to anyone. I'm not allowed to use magic when I'm not at Fairy Tail. I was only able to use a little to try and get the letters to you and stuff."

"Why aren't you supposed to do magic?" Metalicana asked.

"Well, I got expelled from Fairy Tail my third year, got my wand snapped in half and everything. Makarov let me stay on as a groundskeeper."

"Why were you expelled?"

"It's getting really late, and we have a lot to do tomorrow," Gildarts said loudly, completely ignoring the previous question, "Got to get to town and get your books."

The two of them left, leaving the other three to freak out over Jose's new tail.

 _So sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks, school is just driving me nuts. I also wanted to explain the whole wand thing. In this world wands are for beginners and the better you get to less you need it and you can use your hand by itself instead like Gildarts. And I know, no more divided chapters. If you prefer the divided chapters tell me in the reviews and I will continue that. Thanks._

 _ **Smiley**_


	8. The Disappearing Chapter

_Sorry, I won't be able to update this week. I had a lot going on with school this week so I didn't get as much as I wanted done. Then when I went to work on the chapter, I found out that I lost a good chunk of my work. I hope that I will be able to get a lot done tomorrow because of the lack of school. So you might get an actually update sometime this week, emphasis on might. Again, really sorry, I'll try to be better about a normal update schedule._

 **-Smiley**


	9. Paparazzi

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm sick…. Sick of saying that I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter, bad dum crash. (yep, I just made the worst joke in history)._

 _Again very sorry about the delay, to make up for it I am splitting the next chapter in half, the other half should be up next week._

 _Also, big thank you to_ _ **MiyukiAyano**_ _for the favorite and to_ _ **ArtistictEmotions**_ _for the favorite and the follow._

Metalicana was up early the next day, however he didn't open his eyes.

It was a dream, he thought, I dreamed everything up. When I open my eyes I will be in my closest.

There was a tapping noise. See, Aunt Jenny is trying to wake me up, Metalicana thought again. He still refused to open his eyes. They tapping continued.

"I'm up, I'm up." Metalicana said.

He sat up with Gildarts cloak falling into his lap. Gildarts was still asleep on the couch of the hotel room that they checked into last night. At the window was another one of those flying cats holding a newspaper.

Metalicana jumped up, extremely happy that he didn't dream everything. He went straight to the window and opened it up.

The cat swooped in and dropped the newspaper on top of Gildarts, who somehow didn't wake up. The cat then went to the cloak and started looking around.

"Hey, stop that." Metalicana said, as he wrestled the cat to stop him from ruining the cloak with what Metalicana thought was going to be whatever that weird creature called pee.

The cat wiggled its way out of Metalicana's grip and went back to looking through the cloak.

"Gildarts!" Metalicana shouted, "There's one of those flying cat things!"

"Pay him," Gildarts mumbled.

"What?"

"He wants to be paid for bringing the paper. There is some fish in the fridge."

Metalicana went to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest fish he could find (where did Gildarts keep all of this fish anyway) then gave it to the cat.

The cat took the fish happily and flew out the window as he was munching away. Gildarts sat up, while yawning and stretching.

"Better get going, we have a lot to do. Got to go into the city and buy all the school supplies you need."

Metalicana only had one concern that made his happiness deflate like a balloon.

"Um… Gildarts?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really have any money, and you heard Uncle Hibiki, he isn't going to pay for anything."

"Don't worry, your parents didn't leave you with nothing you know."

"Wasn't their house destroyed?"

"Why would they keep their jewel in the house? That's why our first stop today is going to be Sylph Labyrinth. They wizard's bank."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Just the one, and you would be crazy to try and rob it. It is the second safest place in Earthland, with the first being Fairy Tail. Actually, Makarov wanted me to go there anyway for school business.?

He got up off the couch, standing proudly.

"He usually saves me all of his important stuff, because how much he trusts me. Well, come on, we should get going."

As they were walking to the elevators to go outside Metalicana decided to continue the previous conversation.

"Why would you be crazy to try and rob Sylph Labyrinth?"

"Protection spells and enchantments. Some even say that there is a dragon guarding the high security vaults. It's also almost impossible not to get lost in all of the underground tunnels that the vaults are actually in."

Gildarts was reading the paper as he was saying this, the Eclipse Press. Metalicana knew that people liked to left alone while reading, but he still had so many questions buzzing around in his mind.

"Magic Council keeps messing things up like usual," Gildarts said while turning a page.

"There's a Magic Council?" Metalicana asked without thinking.

"Of course. They wanted Makarov for the chairman, but he's not leaving Fairy Tail, so Crawford Seam got the job. Biggest moron alive if you ask me. Always sending herds of exceeds to Makarov at the crack of dawn asking for advice."

"But, what does it do exactly?"

"There biggest job is to make sure that magic stays a secret to the Muggles."

"Why?"  
"Because everyone would want our magic to solve their problems, we would rather be left alone."

They had made it out of the lobby by then and were on the streets. Many people were starting at Gildarts, either because of his weird clothes, height, or extremely built body (if any young girls were their).

It also didn't help that he was fascinated by normal things like parking meters, and had to constantly point them out.

Metalicana, even with his tall for and elven year old self, was struggling to keep up, "did you say there are dragons at Sylph Labyrinth?"

"That's what people say," Gildarts replied, "Man, it would be awesome to own one."

"You want a dragon as a pet?"

"I've wanted one since I was a kid."

They continued to walk down the street, even stopped at a street vendor. Gildarts said something about not understanding "Muggle money" so he gave a few bills to Metalicana to pay.

"Do you still have your letter, Metalicana?" Gildarts asked as they walked with funnel cake.

Metalicana took the folded envelope out from his pocket.

"Good, it has a list of the stuff you need,"

Metalicana went and opened the second piece of paper that he hadn't looked at yet. It said:

 _FAIRY TAIL SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM_

 _Fist year students will be required to have:_

 _Three sets of work clothes_

 _One black pointed hat (for day wear)_

 _A pair of protective gloves (dragon hide is preferred)_

 _One winter coat_

 _Note that all students should have their id's pined to their clothes at all times._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _The Standard Book of…._

Metalicana started to just skim over the rest, not worrying to much about all of the specific books and equipment he needs at the moment. What really stood out to him was the bottom.

 _Students are also allowed to bring an exceed OR mouse_

 _PARENTS: FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

Metalicana was surprised at some of the stereotypical items that could be found on the list.

"All of these things can be bought in the city?" Metalicana asked.

"I you know where to find them," Gildarts replied.

They passed a variety of shops, restaurants, and even a few places that give out lessons on things like dance or piano. None of them looked like they would sell a working magic wand or flying broomstick.

Metalicana was starting to wonder if this was all a prank that his aunt and uncle put together. This was just a regular street with regular people shopping on it. However, everything that he has been told seemed so farfetched that it would have to be true.

"Here we are," Gildarts says.

He stopped in front of a dirty looking bar, with an old sign above it that says Grimoire Heart. Metalicana didn't notice it at first. In fact, he had a sneaky suspicion that no one else on this street saw it either.

Gildarts rushed him inside, and the outside matched the inside. It was dark and dusty, yet it still had a good number of people inside. There were a few older women who were sitting in a booth drinking some sort of red beverage. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A short man was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender, who was a young man with gray hair (Metalicana had heard it was a new trend) and large glasses. He was dressed in a nice suit, a little too nice for an employee of a place like this to wear in Metalicana's opinion.

Most people stopped their conversations to look at Gildarts when he came in. They waved and smiled when seeing him, giving Metalicana the impression that Gildarts was in there often.

"Would you like the usual, Gildarts?" the bartender asked.

"Not today Rusty, I have some Fairy Tail business to get to," Gildarts said, placing a hand of Metalicana's shoulder.

"Oh my," the bartender (Rusty) said, "is this really him."

Grimoire Heart went completely silent. The next thing Metalicana knew, he was shaking hands with almost everyone in the bar. All of them saying how much of an honor it was to meet him.

Metalicana must have looked dazed, because Gildarts said, "I told you, you're famous.

A tall older man with an eye patch over his right eye. He has a long white beard that reaches past his stomach. He is wearing a dark cloak with a weird horned helmet on his head. He looked extremely nervous as he approached.

"Professor Hades!" Gildarts shouts, "Metalicana, Professor Hades will be one of your teaches at Fairy Tail."

"R-R-Redfox," Professor Hades stuttered while grabbing Metalicana's hand, "I j-just can't tell you h-h-how h-honored I am to m-meet you."

Metalicana thought that his stuttering was kind of enduring he asked his new professor a question.

"What magic will you be teaching me Professor Hades?"

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Hades said, almost looking like he would rather just let the subject be, "N-not that you n-need t-t-that, right R-R-Redfox?"

While Metalicana enjoyed talking to his new professor, the rest of the bar wanted to talk to Metalicana as well. It was almost ten minutes before Gildarts decided that it was enough.

"Alright everyone, time for us to get shopping, we have a lot to buy today."

The two make it through the crowd and go to the back door of the shop.


	10. Back to School Shopping

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter_

 _Thank you to_ _ **FanLoversFics16**_ _for the favorite._

Behind the bar was nothing but a brick wall, Metalicana was confused as to why Gildarts would bring him here. Gildarts walked up to the wall and started pressing on the bricks. Each one that he touched went into the wall.

After he finished, Gildarts stood back, and the wall practically disappeared, as if it folded itself up. Metalicana just looked dazzled, not knowing how to react to the new street of busy shoppers that was now in front of them.

"Welcome," Gildarts said, "to Love and Lucky Market."

He just smiled at Metalicana's surprised face. The two step through were the wall was, and after they walk through the wall returns back to normal.

Metalicana looked at all of the shops, selling cauldrons, exceeds, and there were even some boys looking through the window of a shop selling broomsticks.

"Wow, the new Chariot Two Hundred," Metalicana heard one of them say, "it's supposed to be the fastest model yet."

Gildarts just kept walking as if it were nothing, and in his cause, this would be completely normal. They walked to a large, white building with a dome shaped top that towered above the rest.

Gildarts pointed at the building and said, "That's Sylph Labyrinth."

There was a man in a green, gold, and silver uniform standing at the door who bowed as the two walked past. They entered a large room full of people.

To the sides were doors that employees were leading people through, in the back of the room was a long counter with workers sitting behind it. Gildarts walks up to one of the workers behind the counter that wasn't busy helping someone else.

"Good morning," Gildarts says, "We would like to get some money out Mr. Redfox's safe."

The worker looks up, "Do you have his key, sir."

"Yes," Gildarts goes through his cloak until he finds a tiny gold key and places it on the counter.

The worker takes it.

Gildarts adds one more thing to his request, "I also have a letter from Professor Makarov, about You-Know-What in vault 714."

He gives an envelope in to the worker, to which the worker proceeds to open up and read the contents inside.

"Alright," the worker says after finishing reading, "I'll send you down there."

The worker picks up a phone and says something in an unfamiliar language and hangs it up. The worker than grabs another key from a desk drawer and leads them into one of the many doors.

"What's the You-Know-What in 714?" Metalicana asked.

"I can't tell, it's secret Fairy Tail business," Gildarts said, "I'm sorry Metalicana."

They are left down a dark hallway, with only torches as their light source. It leads them to a track with a mine cart. The three of them climb in and the cart starts moving. It goes extremely fast, and it goes down a very confusing path.

The car starts to slow down, and comes to a complete stop at a vault with the number 405 on it. The worker gets out to unlock the vault and Metalicana can't believe what's inside. There are heaps of gold coins and colorful cash money.

"All of this is yours," Gildarts said smiling.

Gildarts gave Metalicana two pouches, one for gold coins and one for the cash versions. Gildarts had explained that most stores only take the cash version (jewels are what they were called apparently), but sometimes people take the coins as well so it is good to have both.

After Metalicana had filled up the pouches, the three people went back into the mine cart. The cart proceeded to take them deeper underground, it got a lot colder as well. When they got to vault 714 the worker went up to the door and placed the key that he grabbed from his desk earlier. When the key goes into the key hole the door somehow melts away.

There is only one thing in the vault, a small package. Metalicana almost thought that the vault was empty at first look. Gildarts grabbed the package and then the three left, with everything they need Gildarts and Metalicana went outside to see the other shops.

"We should probably get you some clothes first," Gildarts said, pointing at a shop that said Master Bob's on the front.

Gildarts wanted to get them something to eat so Metalicana went into the shop alone. Inside there was a man (that's what Metalicana thinks anyway) wearing a pink dress and lipstick, yet he still had some facial hair.

"Are you going to Fairy Tail," he said.

Metalicana nodded.

"Oh what a handsome young man you'll be. Now that wall on the left is full of the clothes that are recommended for first years, but you are able to wear anything in the store to school."

Metalicana gives another polite nod and walks over the wall that was mentioned before. The trip was successful in Metalicana's opinion except for a run in with a rude boy who was talking trash about Gildarts. He was talking about some sort of sport and something about houses in Fairy Tail. It really confused Metalicana more than anything. Thank goodness Master Bob was able to ring him up quickly, because Metalicana was glad to not have to talk to the boy. Metalicana must have really let the comments about Gildarts get to him.

"What's wrong kid," Gildarts asked.

"Nothing," Metalicana lied.

They stopped at a new store for parchment and quills (because apparently people still use those), Metalicana even got an ink that would change colors as he wrote. The store they went to for books had stacks all the way up to the ceiling. Metalicana really wanted a book of curses to use on Jose but Gildarts advised against it, Metalicana isn't allowed to use magic outside of Fairy Tail after all. He also couldn't get a golden cauldron because the list they had said pewter. They had almost finished buying everything on Metalicana's list.

"All that's left is your wand," Gildarts said, "Oh, and a birthday present for you."

"You don't have to do that," Metalicana said.

"Are you crazy, everyone deserves a present on their birthday, and I doubt that your aunt and uncle got you much."

After a few more minutes of back and forth it was decided that Gildarts would go get Metalicana a birthday present while Metalicana went to get a wand. The shop selling wands was empty, in the back was a counter. Behind the counter were row of boxes, that were covered in a slight layer of dust.

"Good afternoon," an old man behind the desk said, "I'm Yajima."

"Hello," Metalicana said awkwardly.

"Oh I see, I thought I would see you soon Metalicana Redfox," Mr. Yajima said, "You have your mother's eyes. It seems like just yesterday your parents came in here to pick out their wands. Well, sort of, it's the wand that chooses the wizard after all."

Yajima grabbed a box and opened it up reveling a wand. He gave the wand to Metalicana, who just held the wand doing nothing.

"Well, give it a wave," Yajima said.

He waved the wand a little when Mr. Yajima took the wand out of Metalicana's hand. He then went and grabbed another one for Metalicana to try. Metalicana just barely raised the wand up before the wand was taken from his hand again. Mr. Yajima gave him one more wand, and this time when he waved his wand there were sliver sparkles that came from the end of it.

"Interesting," Yajima said.

"What do mean?" Metalicana asked.

"I remember every wand I sell, and the phoenix whose feather is in your wand gave a second feather. It's interesting that this wand would choose you when it's brother gave you that scar," Yajima pointed towards Metalicana's arm when he said this.

This gave Metalicana chills and as he went to leave the shop Mr. Yajima said:

"We except great things from you, Mr. Redfox."

Gildarts was waiting outside, and in his arms looked what appeared to be a kitten with a crescent moon scar on its eye.

"I got you and exceed, it will be good for mail and stuff and he's pretty cute," Gildarts said.

The two went back down Love and Lucky Market, and when they reached the train that would send him back to his aunt and uncle Gildarts gave him a slip of paper.

"This is your ticket to Fairy Tail. If you have any problems just send me a letter with your new exceed, he'll know where to find me. See you soon, Metalicana," Gildarts said before Metalicana got on the train.

He looked out the window to wave goodbye, but Gildarts was already gone.


	11. Platform What?

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't remember writing a book where a boy runs through a wall to a mythical train station or where dead dragons somehow lived long enough to raise children. So I don't believe I own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter._

 _Also really sorry, I know the last chapter wasn't that good, I hope to make it up this chapter. Also any reviews will be responded to at the end of the chapter, thank you in advance to those who review my story._

Metalicana's last month with the Lates family wasn't very enjoyable. Even though Jose was so scared of him that he wouldn't even be in the same room as Metalicana, while Uncle Hibiki and Aunt Jenny just didn't speak to him at all. It did improve his life a little, but it was a little depressing.

Metalicana stayed in his new room, with his new exceed for company. He called him Pantherlily, Lily for short, a name of a character in one of Jose's favorite video games.

Metalicana also read his school books, which he found interesting. He would be reading late at night, and Lily would go in and out of the window as much as he liked. It was a good thing Aunt Jenny didn't come up there anymore, because Lily kept bringing back kiwis. Metalicana had no idea where he got them.

Finally, it was the last day of August, and Metalicana went to his aunt and uncle to see if they would take him to the train station. The family was watching a game show. Metalicana cleared his throat to let them all know he was there. Jose screamed and ran out of the room.

"Uh, Uncle Hibiki," Metalicana said.

Hibiki gave a grunt in response.

"I need to be at the train stations tomorrow, to get to Fairy Tail."

Hibiki gave another grunt.

"Would you mind giving me a ride there?"

Grunt, again. Metalicana took that as a yes.

"Thanks."

He was about to go back upstairs when his uncle spoke up.

"Where is this school anyway?"

"I don't know," Metalicana said.

He took the ticket he got from Gildarts out of his pocket.

"I just have to be on platform four and three quarters at eleven to catch the train."

"There's no four and three quarters, are you crazy?" Uncle Hibiki asked.

"That's what it says on my ticket," Metalicana replies.

"Yeah right, you'll see tomorrow."

Metalicana woke up at five the next morning, too excited to try and go back to sleep. He got dressed in his normal clothes, figuring it was best that he didn't wear the new clothes he got for school to the train station. He would just get changed on the train. Double checked his list to make sure he wasn't missing anything, put Lily in a carrier, and went downstairs to what for everyone else. Two hours later they were packing the car with Metalicana's suitcases. Aunt Jenny had convinced Jose into sitting next to Metalicana and they left. They reached the train station at ten thirty. Uncle Hibiki was really nice and wheeled Metalicana's suitcase onto the platform, with an evil grin on his face. He stopped.

"Well here you are brat. Platform four and Platform 5. Your platform should be right in the middle, have a good term," Uncle Hibiki said with the wicked smile.

The Lates family drove away after that, all of them were laughing. He'd have to ask someone where the platform is. He didn't want to bother even asking a worker, they would just laugh at him too. Metalicana was panicking, only ten minutes to go before the train is supposed to leave according to the big clock on the wall. Metalicana was stranded in the middle of a train station, with a heavy suitcase, a pocket full of wizard money, and a cat that flies. He thought about tapping on some of the bricks between platforms four and five like Gildarts did when they went shopping. A large family passed him and he caught a little bit of what they were saying.

"…packed with Muggles, as always…"

Metalicana turned around. The speaker as a woman, maybe in her early fifties, talking to four boys, two of the boys had red hair, the other two had gray hair. Each of them where dragging a suitcase behind them, he also saw a purple cat, an exceed. Metalicana, now full of hope, walked over to the group. They stopped and Metalicana did too, just enough space in between them so he could hear what they were saying.

"What's the platform number?" the mother asked.

"Four and three quarters," a young blue haired girl who was holding the mother's hand said, "Mom, why can't I go too?"

"You're not old enough River, we've been over this. Alright, Atlas, you first."

The oldest boy, one of the red heads, got his suitcase and started running towards the barrier between platforms four and five. After he passed a group of people came, and when the people passed by the boy was gone.

"Weisslogia, your turn," the mom said.

One of the gray hair boys stepped up, "I'm not Weiss, I'm Skiadrum. And you call yourself our mother. Can't you tell the difference between me and my twin."

"Sorry, Skiadrum, I didn't mean to."

"Just kidding, I actually am Weisslogia," the boy called.

The other gray haired boy, identical to the other, followed behind who Metalicana assumed was his twin. The two boys just seemed to vanish into the wall.

Metalicana finally decided to speak up, "Excuse me," he said to the woman.

She turned to him, "Hello dear, let me guess, first year at Fairy Tail? Don't worry, Igneel's new too."

She pointed the last red head boy, who was wearing jeans and a red sweatshirt. He was about Metalicana's height, about the same build as well. He had golden eyes, and when Metalicana looked at them he could see how friendly the boy was.

"Yeah," Metalicana said, "Actually I was hoping you could tell me how to.."

"How to get on the platform?" she said sweetly.

Metalicana nodded.

"It's simple, just walk right through the barrier between platforms four and five. If your nervous you can run. Go on ahead of Igneel."

Metalicana lined himself up with the barrier. He took a leap of faith a run straight through. Metalicana expected himself to crash into the wall, but he didn't. When opened his eyes on the other side, there was a crimson red steam engine, and a platform packed with people. When he looked up at the barrier it said four and three quarters on it. The train was crowded as well, Metalicana finally found an empty seat at the back of the train. He tried to lift up his suitcase to place on the seat next to him but no luck.

"Want some help?"

Metalicana saw one of the gray haired twins from earlier.

"Yes, thanks."

"Hey Weiss, come over here and help me with this!"

The twins placed it on the seat with ease, though the fact that two people were lifting it helped

"Thanks," Metalicana said, rubbing him shoulder, pushing his shirt sleeve up to show his scar.

"What's that?" one of the twins asked pointing to his scar.

"No way," the other twin said, "Are you?"

"He is," the first replied, "Right?"

"What?" Metalicana said.

"Metalicana Redfox," the twins said at the same time.

"Oh, him," Metalicana said, "Wait, I mean, yes, yes, I am."

The two boy's jaws dropped, and Metalicana could feel himself going red.

"Weiss? Skiadrum?" someone called.

"Coming!" the twins yelled.

They went to the window on the other side of the train compartment.

"Now you two better behave yourselves this year, I don't want to get another exceed telling me that you went a blew up a toilet or…" their mother said.

"Blow up a toilet? How did we not think of that before?"

"Great idea, Mom, thanks."

"Don't you dare. And look after Igneel."

"Don't worry, little Iggy poo is safe with us."

"Shut up," Igneel shouted.

"Oh, guess who's right here with us on the train, we just met him," one of the twins said.

"You know that boy that was near us at the station, guess who is," the other said.

"Who?" the mom asked.

"Metalicana Redfox!" they said in unison.

"Oh, can I please go on the train and see him," a little girl said.

"You've already seen him, and the poor thing isn't some zoo animal. How did you find this out, Weisslogia?"

"We saw his scar and asked him about it."

"The poor dear, no wonder he was by himself."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers You-Know-Who?

"You cannot and will not ask him that Weisslogia. He doesn't need to be reminded of that on his first day of school."

"All right."

A whistle went off.

"Igneel, hurry and get on the train!" their mother said.

"We'll send you a toilet seat from Fairy Tail," one of the twins shouted.

"Skiadrum!"

"Kidding."

The youngest of her boys came up the stairs, and stood next to his older brothers. He saw them waving to their mother and sister as the train started to move. The twins went back to their seats from before and Igneel just turned around.

"Is it ok if I sit there, everywhere else is probably full by now," he asked Metalicana, pointing to the seat across from him.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Igneel sits down and the twins come back.

"Hey, Igneel. We'll be in the middle of the train, Warren has a giant tarantula over there," one of them said.

"Ok," Igneel mumbled.

"Metalicana," the other twin said, "I don't think we introduced ourselves. Weisslogia and Skiadrum Dragneel. And this is Igneel, our little brother. See you guys later."

The two of them left, for real this time, leaving Metalicana and Igneel alone in the compartment.

"Are you really Metalicana Redfox?" Igneel asked.

Metalicana nodded.

"Sorry, Weiss and Skiadrum are always playing pranks, thought that was one of them," Igneel explained, "And you really have…" he pointed to his own shoulder.

Metalicana got the message, and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to show the scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who…"

"Yes," Metalicana interrupted, "but, I don't really remember it."

"Nothing?"

"Just a green flash, but that's it."

"Wow," Igneel just stared in awe at Metalicana, "I heard that you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

"Terrible, not all of them, but my aunt, uncle, and cousin are. Wish I had three wizard brothers."

"Five," Igneel said, in a kind of gloomy tone, "I'm number six in our family to go to Fairy Tail. I have a lot to live up to. The oldest two already left, one was a head boy and the other was the captain of the Chariot team. Now Atlas Flame's an Advisor. Weiss and Skiadrum mess around but still get good grades, and everyone thinks they're hilarious. Everyone expects me to well, but even if I did it doesn't matter because my brothers did first. I have Atlas's old clothes, my oldest brother's wand, and the second oldest pet rat."

Igneel thought he was complaining too much, so he decided to just stare out of the window instead of continuing. Metalicana saw no problem with any of it, even if his family couldn't afford to buy Igneel new clothes and wands. So to make him feel better, Metalicana told Igneel how bad his life was, with Jose's old clothes, and awful birthday presents. Metalicana's plan seemed to work, Igneel was definitely in a better mood.

"…. I didn't even know about what happened to my parents or Zeref."

Igneel gasped.

"What?" Metalicana asked.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!"

"Sorry, but you see what I mean, I still have a ton to learn. I bet I'll be the worst in the entire class," Metalicana said, finally voicing something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Don't worry. There's a lot of people who come from Muggle families and they learn just as fast as the rest of us."

It was about twelve and a woman with a cart came and opened the door to their compartment.

"Would you boys like anything?" she asked.

Metalicana hadn't had breakfast so he jumped at the chance. Igneel said something about already having some snacks packed. Metalicana was ready to buy as many snickers as he could carry with the gold coins he had in his pocket. However, the candy cart didn't have any candy that Metalicana recognized. Metalicana wanted to try all the wizard candy he could, so he got some of everything on the cart and piled a small amount of the coin jewels to pay for it. Igneel was shocked, but just went on to unwrap a sand which.

"Want to share with me?" Metalicana, never having anything or anything to share with got a nice feeling.

The two boys enjoyed the pile of sweets, the sandwich was forgotten.

 _There you go, I just wanted to mention that this is my last week of school before my fall break. I will try to upload an extra chapter or make a one shot during this time, I haven't decided yet. If you have a preference of which I do, then give a review saying which you would like, and if you want the one shot then you are also welcome to leave a prompt you want to see done. Now as promised, my response to reviews I got:_

 _ **OrbitalhaloGirl:**_ _I'm glad you pointed that mistake out to me, I fixed it and yes it was on accident._

 _ **ArtistictEmotions:**_ _Lol, I felt the same way when another author gave me a shout out. I'm so happy you like the story, I hope that you continue to like it as it goes on._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	12. Trouble on the Train

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _The delightful treats known as Fairy Tail and Harry Potter aren't owned by me, sorry you had to find out this way._

 _Thank you to_ _ **SnowSisterBookworm**_ _and_ _ **Shadowwolf1997**_ _for the favorite and the follow._

The two boys are eating the chocolates happily, as it is one of the best things a growing child should eat for lunch.

"What's this," Metalicana asked Igneel, holding up a pack of Caramel Giants, "it isn't going to turn into a giant if I open it right?"

"No," Igneel said plainly, "but could you see what the card inside is, I can never find a Mystogan."

"A what?"

"Oh that's right, you wouldn't know about this would you. Caramel Giants have cards inside that you collect, all of them are famous witches and wizards. I've gotten almost four hundred, but not one Mystogan."

Metalicana opened up the package, and picked up the card underneath the caramel treat, which he popped into his mouth. It showed a man, with barely any hair except on the side of his face and a mustache. Underneath the picture was a name, Makarov Dreyer.

"So this is Makarov, huh," Metalicana said.

"You've never heard of Makarov?" Igneel said surprised, "Can you pass me a frog? I might get a Mystogan out of it?"

Metalicana complied with Igneel's request (even though Igneel didn't get a Mystogan after all). When Metalicana looked back at his card, the picture of Makarov's face was gone.

"He's gone!"

"Well duh, he's not just going to be there all day," Igneel said, "Don't worry, he'll be back eventually."

"You know in the Muggle world, people stay in the pictures," Metalicana informed.

"Seriously, they don't move at all?" Igneel says surprised, "That's really weird."

While Igneel continued to enjoy to eat the Caramel Giants, Metalicana grabbed a package of Every Flavor Beans.

"You should be careful with those," Igneel warned, "They mean it when they say every flavor, you can get the normal ones like cherry, sour apple, and cinnamon, but you could also get some really disgusting ones too. Skiadrum swears he got a vomit flavored one before."

Igneel grabbed one out of the box, "Ugh, that's got to be dirt flavored."

They then kept on eating the package, guessing what flavors they could get out of it. Metalicana got some pretty random ones, like toast, salt, and even a tree bark one. They had finished they rest of the box when a boy opened up the compartment. He looked extremely worried.

"Sorry," he said, "but has a green bird been flying through here?"

They two boys shook their heads, but that just made the boy more upset.

"I've lost him! He keeps flying off!"

"You'll find him, don't worry," Metalicana tries to reassure.

"I guess, if you see him, just let me know."

The boy leaves and closes the compartment door.

"I'd lose a bird just as easily so it can't be that bad," Igneel said, "but I did bring Marin, so maybe I shouldn't be talking."

Igneel grabs a small gray mouse from his jacket, he's sleeping quietly.

"He could be dead and I wouldn't even notice," Igneel says, "I tried to turn him yellow once, but the spell didn't work. Here, let me show you…"

He pulled out a battered wand, it was chipped in some places and the wood was fading a little. Igneel was raising up his wand when someone opened the compartment again. It was the boy who lost his bird, with a girl this time. She was wearing a simple white dress, like one that he saw at the clothes shop in Love and Lucky Market. She had curly pink hair, and two different colored eyes, one red on blue.

"Have either of you seen a bird? Warrod lost his," she said, a little bossy.

"We just told him that we haven't," Igneel said, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Are you doing magic? Go on then."

She waited for Igneel to do his spell.

"Okay," Igneel said, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved the wand over the mouse but nothing happened.

"Is that even a real spell?" the girl asked, "It isn't good. I've tried a few simple ones myself for practice, and it's all worked perfectly. No one in my family is magic, so it was a big surprise when that letter came. Of course I'm pleased, it is the best school for witchcraft out there. I've almost committed all the textbooks to memory, I hope that's enough. I'm Grandine Marvell, who are you?"

She said this all very fast, Metalicana looked at Igneel. By the look on Igneel's face, it looks like this girl is the only one the memorize the textbooks.

"My name's Igneel Dragneel," Igneel said.

"I'm Metalicana Redfox," Metalicana said.

"Really?" Grandine asked Metalicana, "That's amazing. Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I hope to be in Dragon Slayer, but Lamia Scale doesn't sound too bad either. Anyway, we should get back to looking for Warrod's bird. See you at Fairy Tail."

The girl and the boy leaves.

"Whichever house I get sorted into, she better not be in it," Igneel said putting his wand away, "Skiadrum gave me that stupid spell, knew it was a dud too."

"What house are your brothers in?" Metalicana asked.

"Dragon Slayer," Igneel says a little sad, "My whole family has been in it, don't know what would happen if I'm not. Lamia Scale might not be bad, but just think if they put me in Tartarus."

"That was the house for You-Know-Who right?"

"Yeah," Igneel said, "Hey, did you here that someone tried to robbed Sylph Labyrinth?"

"Really, what happened to them?"

"Nothing, they haven't been caught, my dad thinks it was some powerful Dark Wizard. A few people think that You-Know-Who was behind it."

Metalicana rubbed his arm, almost every time You-Know-Who was mentioned the area his scar was located would start to ache.

"What's your favorite Chariot team?" Igneel asked.

"I've never heard of Chariot before," Metalicana admits.

Igneel went on to explain the game, talked about a few games he went to with his brothers, and the broomstick he would get if he had enough money. In the middle of this someone opened to compartment again. This time it was three boys, one of them was the boy that he met in the clothes store. He was looking at Metalicana with more interest than he did before.

"They're saying that Metalicana Redfox is in this compartment, is it true?" the boy from the shop asks.

"Yes, that's me," Metalicana answered.

The store boy looks at his two companions, who look almost like body guards.

"This is Racer and Midnight," the boy said, "and I'm Cobra."

Igneel gave a small cough, that was supposed to hide a giggle, Cobra just looked at him coldly.

"What's so funny about my name? I don't even have to ask who you are. The hair, old hand me downs, must be a Dragneel," Cobra turned back to Metalicana, "You should be careful who you make friends with Redfox, you don't what to get mixed up with the wrong crowd. I can help you there."

The boy held out his hand to Metalicana, but he knew better, "I can pick out my own friends, I am usually good at seeing who's in the wrong crowd."

Cobra looked at him coldly, "You should be careful, unless you want to end up like your parents."

The three boys heard footsteps and left, the footsteps belonged to Grandine Marvell.

"What's going on here, you haven't been fighting have you?" Grandine asks, the look she gave sent chills up Metalicana's spine.

"No," Igneel said defensively, scowling at the girl.

"Well, we're almost there. Thought you would like to know," she said before leaving.

It was getting dark out, and the train was slowing down. A voice came on to a speaker.

"We are almost at Fairy Tail, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school after you get off."

The boys crammed as much of the leftover sweets into their pockets as they could, before joining the rest of the students. The train stopped and the students walked on to the platform and felt the cool night time air. Metalicana heard a familiar voice.

"First years, over here please! First years! You okay, Metalicana?" Gildarts said with a large smile, "Alright all first years follow me."

Gildarts lead the crowd on eleven-year-olds to a small dock where boats where all lined up waiting for them. The crowd oohed and awed at the black lake the boats were on, and the beautiful sight of the castle in the distance.

"Four to a boat everyone, no more than that!" Gildarts said.

Metalicana and Igneel shared a boat with Warrod and Grandine, Gildarts got a boat to himself.

"Everyone in? FORWARD!" Gildarts shouted.

The boats started to move smoothly at the command. Everyone stayed silent as they watched the castle. They went into a little opening in the side of the mountain, which seemed to go right underneath the castle. They reached another dock, the only light being a lamp that Gildarts was carrying. A bird came out of nowhere and landing on Warrod's shoulder.

"Forest!" Warrod said cheerfully.

They climbed up stone stairs until they were met with a giant door.

"Everyone here, you still have your bird?" Gildarts said.

Then Gildarts went and knocked three times on the large door.

 _Yay, I got a chapter done a day earlier for the first time since school stated. Like I said last week, I am on break now, so I plan to either post extra chapters of this or make one or two one-shots. If you have a preference as to which I do, then tell me in the reviews._

 _ **SnowSisterBookworm:**_ _I'm glad you like it so far; I hope I can keep the same quality for the rest of the fanfic._

 _ **Shadowwolf1997:**_ _I plan on doing the whole series, except Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. I don't know if you considered that part of the series or not, so I placed it there in case._

 _ **ArtistictEmotions:**_ _I know this might give you a heart attack, but I have to respond (yes I know that I could just PM you but, I like doing this better). Thank you for the reassurance, I thought that the chapter before last wasn't that good because I went a little off the book for it._


	13. Note on Reviews

_This is not an update. Something is wrong with my reviews, it says I have some, but I haven't been able to see any new ones. If you want to leave a review or something like that, then please PM instead until I find out what's wrong and how to fix it. If you have sent a review to me from Saturday to today, please repeat the review in a private message. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	14. Sorting You Into Your Future

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _I don't own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter_

 _Please, PM me instead of leaving a review. It still isn't working correctly, and I want to be able to see what you want to tell me. Just clarify that it is a review for MATDS and not the one-shot I just posted._

The door opened. A tall, slim, pink-haired witch with a red cloak was standing in the doorway. She had a stern face on, almost reminded you of a dragon.

"First years, this is Professor Porlyusica," Gildarts said.

"I'll take them from here Gildarts, take you," she replied.

She opened the door even wider, to another entrance hall. The walls held up torches as the light source, the ceiling was so high you couldn't see it, and they were facing a marble staircase to take them to higher floors.

They followed Professor Porlyusica across the room. Metalicana heard the voices of the other students from behind a doorway. Instead of taking them down that doorway however, Professor Porlyusica brought them into a small chamber, with all of the first years standing close together nervously.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," she said, "The start-of-school banquet will start soon, but before you all take your seats in the dining hall, you will be sorted into you proper houses. This house will be your family within the school, you all have classes with them, sleep with them, and have free time with them. The four houses are Dragon Slayer, Quatro Cerberus, Lamia Scale, and Tartarus. Throughout the year, year house will be awarded points for good behavior, and lose points for rule breaking. The house with the most points at the end of the year is awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. This ceremony will take place in front of the whole school in a few minutes, go ahead and make yourselves presentable while you wait."

She took a look around at the students, with bags under their eyes from the long day, wrinkled clothing, and a few snack stains.

"I come and get you when it's time, wait quietly until then," Professor Porlyusica then turns to leave.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Metalicana asked Igneel.

"Some test, Weiss said it hurts, but knowing him, he was probably joking."

Metalicana just got even more nervous, I mean, who wants to go through a test in front of an entire school. He hasn't learned one bit of magic yet, and now he has to prove himself. Most of the other students looked terrified too, except Grandine Marvell, who was mumbling about which spells she might need.

Metalicana tried not to pay attention to her, and just kept his eyes fixed on the door, waiting for Professor Porlyusica to take him to the closest thing to doom there is. Then, some kids started screaming. Metalicana looked up and could see why. About twenty ghosts had appeared over their heads, yes, ghosts, why not? They seemed to be in the middle of an argument.

"Come on, let's give him a second chance."

"We have given him all of the second chances he deserves, he gives the rest of us here a bad name," the ghost looks down and notices the terrified children, "Now what are you all doing here?"

"New students," the first ghost said, "about to be sorted, correct?"

A few of the kids nodded.

"Hope to see you in Quatro Cerberus, it was my house when I was your age."

"Get out of here, would you," a sharp voice commanded, "the ceremony is about to start."

Professor Porlyusica had come back. The ghosts obeyed her, and left through the wall, back where they came from.

"Now form a line," she said to the first years.

Once everyone was lined up, Professor Porlyusica lead them out of the chamber and into a large dining hall. Metalicana could not believe his eyes. Thousands of candles floating above the tables lit up the entire room. There were four large tables were the other students were seated, all wearing very revealing outfits. There was a small staircase leading to an area reserved for the teachers.

Professor Porlyusica lead the first years in front of that area, leaving them to face the rest of the school. Metalicana looked up to see a black ceiling with small white lights.

Grandine whispered to him, "They placed a spell on it to make it look like the sky outside, almost hard to believe there's a ceiling there at all."

Metalicana looked back down again to see a stool had been placed in front of the line of first years. On top of the stool was a blue-green crystal, with white swirling on the surface. Maybe they would have to turn it into an apple or something Metalicana thought.

"Take me into your hands, where I will decide the house you shall be sorted to, for all great wizards and witches need a helping hand to guide them through," a soft, feminine voice said, Metalicana assumed it was the crystal as it changed colors while it was talking.

"We just have to hold a lacrima," Igneel said, "I'm going to kill Weiss, he kept going on about how you had to fight a Vulcan."

Metalicana gave a small smile. He did still wish that the whole school wasn't watching, but it was better than being force to do some crazy spell.

"When I call your name, take the lacrima, sit on the stool, and wait to be sorted," Professor Porlyusica said.

She started called names, every time a certain house was called that house would cheer for the new first year they have join them. Metalicana could see Igneel's brothers cheering when the first Dragon Slayer was called. Metalicana also noticed that sometimes the lacrima said the house right away, other times it took a minute.

"Marvell, Grandine!" Professor Porlyusica called.

Grandine practically ran up there, clutching the lacrima as tight as she could.

"DRAGON SLAYER!"

Igneel groaned, now knowing that he would probably have to share a house with the girl. The boy Cobra got his wish and was placed in Tartarus, along with his two henchmen. It took a while, as the list didn't seem to go in a certain order, but finally Metalicana got his chance.

"Redfox, Metalicana!"

Whispers were heard from all of the table after his name was called. He could see people trying to get a better look of him as he sat down on the stool.

"Hmm," someone said to him, it looked as if no one else could hear, "this is a tough call, you seem to have plenty of talent."

Anything but Tartarus, Metalicana thought, anything but that house with nothing but corrupt wizards and the boy from the train.

"Now Tartarus, you could do great things there? Well if you are sure," the voice said again.

"DRAGON SLAYER!"

He walked nervously to the Dragon Slayer table as he received the loudest cheer ever. Atlas Flame, one of Igneel's brothers, went and shook Metalicana's hands.

The twins yelled, "We got Redfox!" over and over again.

As he sat down a ghost from earlier patted Metalicana's arm, giving him the feeling of being dunked in ice water. Metalicana could also see the teachers a lot better now too. Gildarts gave him a thumbs up, Professor Hades waved at him too.

Now there was only three people left to be sorted; one was placed in Dragon Slayer, the other in Lamia Scale. Leaving Igneel the last one up there, he looked almost green as he took the lacrima into his hands.

"DRAGON SLAYER!"

"Great job, Igneel," Atlas told his little brother as he sat down.

Professor Porlyusica, and two other teachers got the list, stool, and lacrima to be put away.

 _Kind of short chapter, sorry. Anyway, to all of you who don't know, I posted a one-shot on Sunday called "Meet the Redfox's". If you are interested please check it out (the reviews are the same way there, use PM instead). If you sent me a review last chapter, not the author not explaining some of this, then I did not get it. I only saw the number of reviews go up, not what you actually said. So, if you wouldn't mind PMing me that review as well as any for this chapter, that would be great. The next update should be sometime over the weekend._

 _ **-Smiley**_


	15. Sorry

_Hi, sorry, I know a lot of author's notes, but this should be the last one for a little while. I will not be able to update this week. I play tennis for my school, and during my Monday game I fell on the court. Right now my left hand is bandaged up, and I can't use it. I have another appointment this Monday to make sure that my injury isn't a fracture that they missed on the previous x-rays. Right now I have to work with one hand, and that can make typing on a computer a lot more difficult. This is going to cause an uneven update schedule, so I decided to spend this week practicing working with one hand that way I can try to make updates on a normal pace. Again, I'm really sorry. Just hang in there so I can get something put together for you all with the same amount of quality or better that I have been writing._

 _ **-Smiley**_

 _ **P.S.**_ _yes, I got hurt playing tennis. Laugh it up people, it can happen._


	16. Please Don't be Mad

_Alright, time to rip this off like a bandage. I am taking a break from MATDS. Now before you run me down with pitchforks and torches, let me explain. Then you can chase me with pitchforks and torches._

 _First, I have a lot going on with school. it is hard to manage two fanfics with school, dealing with my fractured wrist, any events I have to go to for my brother and sister, and soon Drivers Ed will be on this list as well. I also have my own novel that I am trying to write while I do this._

 _Now, I'm choosing to stop this fanfiction over my other one because of my lack of inspiration. It has gotten harder to try and sit down to write this story, especially with how long it can take to write the chapters. Some days it can almost feel like a chore to work on it._

 _I will be starting this story back up sometime in late December to early January, so don't think that this will never be updated again. when I do update again I will take down all of these author's notes. if you are still interested in reading my works then you can check out my other multi-chapter,_ _ **Meet the Parents'**_ _._

 _Please don't be too mad. I took some time to think it over, and really do think that I should do this. Hopefully when I start back up again I will have grown as a writer and be able to make these chapters better. I want to thank everyone who has followed or favorited the story as well as those who have left reviews. You all are the reason why I don't feel like completely giving up. Sorry for the inconvenience._

 _-_ _ **Smiley**_


End file.
